


Honey Business

by Buckmesideways22



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: He pushes you back on the couch and yanks down your jeans. With a groan, he pushes your legs apart and growls, “Y/N, you’ve completely soaked these panties,” He tsk. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against your panties above your clit. You thrust your hips forward, wantonly, and he lets out a deep chuckle. “Let’s get these off you, kitten.” You nodded frantically and he gives you a bone-melting grin.





	Honey Business

You can’t believe your luck when you're walking along the streets on your little 3-day vacation in New York and you see Sebastian Stan. You stare for a minute working up the nerve to approach.

He looking gorgeous in jeans, a white t-shirt, and one of those leather jackets you always see him wear in interviews.

You move quicker walking up to him, “Excuse me?” You squeak. “Can you I ask you something?”

He looks down at you and smiles, “Sure,” he stops walking.

You blush and feel your legs shaking, “Are you…um…Are you Sebastian Stan?”

He nods his head and smiled bigger, “I am.”

“Shut the fuck up!” You whisper and then blush harder, “Oh God! I didn’t mean that. I’m just so nervous.”

He chuckles, “There is nothing to be nervous about, Darling. I’m just me. What’s your name?”

“Y/N.” You look up at him and stammer, “I…I…love your movies.”

“Thank you.” He looks at the building in front of you guys, “Do you want to come up and talk?”

Your eyes go wide, “Are you serious?” You try not to hyperventilate.

“Yeah.” His answered simply.

You nod your head.

“Great.” He smiles again. You follow him into the building. The doorman greets him and you guys get in the elevator. He hits the button for the top floor. It would make sense that he has a penthouse suite.

When you get into the place, you marvel at the beautiful open concept layout. It’s not super decorated. He has a large couch and a big tv. The glass coffee table is covered in books.

You guys start discussing his movies and then just start discussing life. You have a great ebb and flow. Talking with him was surprisingly easy once you got out of your head.

“Do you want a coffee or some tea?” He offers.

“Tea would be great!” You smile.

“Do you want any honey for it?”

You nod. He makes you a tea and himself a coffee. He brings your tea over and sits it and the honey down in front of you.

You open the honey and accidentally got some on your fingers, “Shit.”

“What’s a matter?” He asks arching an eyebrow.

You sigh, “I just got honey all over my hand.” You move to stand to wash your hands, but he grabs your wrist.

You gape down at him as he pulls your finger down towards his mouth. He flicks out his tongue and licks a sticky spot on your finger. You gasp and he smiles. Then he sucks your finger in between his lips.

“Bastian..” You moan and he lets out a soft groan in response.

He continues licking and sucking that finger until it’s fully clean. Then pulls you down to straddle his lap. He grabs the honey bottle and smears someone your lips. You whimper and undulate against him. “You’re fucking beautiful, Y/N,” He whispers.

Then he leans in tongue first and licks the honey from your lips. You gasp again, opening your mouth too his. He kisses you hard. The way he moves his tongue is FILTHY and you love it. He tastes of the honey he licked from you and he lets out the hottest moans into your mouth.

He tugs on your shirt and pulls it over your head and tosses your black shirt carelessly across the room. He uses his thumb to smear the honey along your collarbone and neck. He follows the path he’s made with his mouth and tongue. Licking, sucking, nibbling. You’re grinding your jean-covered cunt against his covered erection. You want and need friction on your clit.

“Please…” You moan desperately not knowing exactly what you’re asking for but knowing you need more of him.

He looks into your eyes, “Can I see your tits?”

You nodded. He unhooks your bra and tosses it to the side with a throaty growl.

“Fuck! those are perfect.” He hisses. He then grabs for the honey again and smears it generously over your nipples.

You let out a broken moan as his thumbs coat them, making them stiffer and stiffer with each touch.

He leans forwards and sucks your nipple hard. You tangle your hands in his fluffy hair and snap your hips quicker. Then he switches the other, slightly using his teeth with his talented tongue to clean the honey from your tits. He continues sucking back and forth until your nipples ache and you're begging him to touch your pussy.

He pushes you back on the couch and yanks down your jeans. With a groan, he pushes your legs apart and growls, “Y/N, you’ve completely soaked these panties,” He tsk. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against your panties above your clit. You thrust your hips forward, wantonly, and he lets out a deep chuckle. “Let’s get these off you, kitten.” You nodded frantically and he gives you a bone-melting grin.

He discards your panties and then yanks off his own shirt. He stands quickly and strips down bare. “You’re so fucking sexy, Sebastian.” You say looking him over fully. He has gorgeous skin, lightly dusted with hair. His nipples are mouth-watering and you ache to tease them with your tongue, but you had seen him shirtless in his movies. What you weren’t prepared for was how thick and beautiful his dick was. His head leaked precum and it had a pulsing vein running up the shaft that you desperately wanted to trace with your tongue.

“You like me, baby girl?” He asks.

You nod and emphatically, “I need to taste you.”

“Need?” He groans, his eyes going dark and his brows drawing together. “Fuck!” He hisses. He brings his cock to you, you're still laying down on the couch, and he runs it across your lips. You dab your tongue out against the head.

“Yes!” He whines. You keep doing small licks to it and he can’t stand how good it feels, “No more teasing, Y/N! Take me in your mouth!” He commanded.

You love his forceful voice and you obey. You brought the head between your lips and suck it hard.

“Fuck!” He whimpered, unable to help himself from thrusting. He holds his body weight with one arm and uses his other hand to snake down your body. He stops at each nipple, giving it a hard pinch, making you moan around him. His legs shake when you do that. Then he dips his fingers in between your folds. “So fucking wet!” He roars. He finds your clit and rubs it in fast circles and you moan harder, pulling him deeper into your throat. You guys continue this play for a few minutes until he stops you.

“Need to make you come!” He pants desperately. He pulls out of your mouth and you give him a pouty face. “Christ..” He murmurs looking down at you.

He moved to sit between your legs on the couch. He presses another kiss to your lips and tangles his tongues with yours. Your tongues fight for dominance but his wins. He kisses and licks down to your nipples giving each an eager suck. He trails his lips down your belly and licks a circle around your belly button.

“Please!” You brazenly moan.

He sighs happily and then kisses down to your lower lips. He places kisses along your mons and thighs, “Stop teasing!” You repeat his words from earlier.

He gives you a wicked grin, his blue-green eyes shimmering and he dips his tongue in between your folds, “Sweeter than the honey.” He groans. He sets in and begins devouring your pussy with a fever. His tongue lashes your clit and you grind against his face unabashed.

“Bastian!!!” You howl as he sucks your clit between his lips. Your back arches as you rush headlong into your grueling orgasm.

He pulls his head away as you push on it. He wipes his mouth on his hand and leans in to kiss you again.

You mewl into his mouth, tasting yourself with each thrust of his tongue.

He pushes his cock into you and you both moan. He fills you completely and your pussy is stretched in the most delicious of ways.

He fucks you hard. His cock pistons in and out of you. You’re both yelling each other’s names. His thrust grow chaotic and you begin to spasm around him in your second orgasm. You throw your head backwards screaming and your body convulses bellow his wildly.

“Y/N!” He roars and his body jerks senselessly. His cock pours his scorching seed inside you. He collapses into of you and then gains his bearings and rolls to his side spooning you against him. He smiles, “Thanks, honey.”


End file.
